


Sin

by spacestationwedding



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: His mouth is hot when it touches yours. Kisses in greeting, in goodbyes, in just-becauses. After you spent your free time during the day scrolling through images of him biting his lips and smirking like he knows he’s hot shit, you just couldn’t help yourself.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Sin

He’s got the most sinful lips. Constantly bitten red, with a cupid’s bow that you just can’t pull your eyes away from. You know what it feels like to kiss those lips and feel them moving over your neck. Just by seeing pictures of him on Instagram or Twitter, you can practically sense the ghost of his kisses all over your body. 

His mouth is hot when it touches yours. Kisses in greeting, in goodbyes, in just-becauses. After you spent your free time during the day scrolling through images of him biting his lips and smirking like he knows he’s hot shit, you just couldn’t help yourself. 

When Sebastian came back home, the two of you shared a typical peck. He pulled away to smile at you, maybe say hello, but you pulled him back in. A soft noise of surprise escaped him, and then he happily melted back into it. You went in for a deeper kiss, letting your tongue trace over that plump bottom lip. He opened for you once he realized your intentions. 

Even better than looking at him was kissing him. Sebastian knew what he was doing- happy to let you take the lead, but also ready to give it his all when you needed it. The man had a passion for kissing like it was a damn competitive sport. His hands found your hips with a squeeze that made you arch into him. You had the urge to just take what you wanted.

Softly, you closed off the kiss. His eyes were still closed when you pulled back, making a smile curl your lips. His blue-grey eyes fluttered back open after your greeting.

“Come to bed,” you murmured, taking his hands in your own. 

As you guided him through the apartment, you dropped the sweats you were wearing and left them in the hall. When you peered over your shoulder, you were pleased to see his eyes were trained exactly where you wanted them. 

You brought him into the dark bedroom, pulling your shirt off and throwing it towards the hamper carelessly. Like a puppy, Sebastian followed you to the bed. 

“What did I miss?” His low timbre clued you in on his own state of desire. “What’s got you all worked up?”

You thought about it, considering all those pictures you’d been looking at. “Just you. Saw your picture online and it got me thinking,” you laid back against the pillows as you spoke. “Missed having your mouth on me.”

“That so,” he grinned wolfishly and crawled up the bed over you. He was still in his street clothes that rubbed against your skin. You landed another kiss, this time on his neck where it was exposed above you. Your hands began pulling at his sweatshirt until he sat back on his knees and finished the job for you. His muscles, made sharp by hours of training every week, caught your eye. It was no surprise he was always on your mind. 

As soon as his shirt was thrown across the room, Sebastian’s fingers curled around the waistband of your underwear. You lifted your hips to assist, and then you were laid bare to the room. At the sudden change, goosebumps rose over your skin that Sebastian began rubbing away. Your legs just fell right open for him as his fingertips trailed across your inner thighs. 

Through his eyelashes, he maintained eye contact with you and gave you an amused smirk. Then, his gaze drifted down to where you were spread open for him. You were more than happy to watch as he moved his hand closer. His thumb stroked a quick line down your clit, the sudden touch making you flinch at the jolt of sensation. He let out a little laugh, to which you responded by threading your fingers into his hair and tugging.

“Alright, alright,” he finally dropped down onto his belly between your legs, wrapping his arms around them. A couple of kisses landed directly above your clit, and oh was that nice. Just the feeling of his lips on your skin made you shiver. Your muscles clenched, lifting your hips up in an attempt to get that mouth where you wanted it. He obliged, dipping to brush his lips against that sweet spot. His tongue darted from between them in exactly the way you’d been fantasizing about all day. 

It was clear that once he got a taste, he wasn’t able to keep up the tease. Quickly, his licks became longer, his kisses became harder. Again, you pulled on his hair just to hear him moan against your clit. You were throbbing against him and knew he loved it.

“God, that’s good,” you breathed out. His fingertips started to dig into the skin of your thighs. Hoping that was a sign of his own desperation, you pushed on his forehead to get him to look up at you properly.

Sebastian is gorgeous all worked up. That red mouth was open in a pant as he was allowed air again. His eyes were trained on you, shining and curious about why the hell you were stopping him when he was working to please you. You let go of him with a little grin and he dove right back in.

This time, he brought himself lower to dip his tongue into your opening. You were sure he was tasting the effect he had on you, sure that it was dripping out of you without any awareness on your part. But that made it all the hotter when he let go of your thigh to replace his tongue with one long finger. He knew all your angles, making the movement easy and so good against all your spots. Sebastian’s lips wrapped around your clit once more and he sucked, making you finally moan for him. Spurred on, he brought his tongue back into the mix and dropped long kisses on your clit that ended with the perfect suction where you needed it most. 

You knew you could come with this, given enough time and just the right combination of his movements. Sighing, you settled back into the softness of the bed and just allowed the feeling he was providing to wash over you. You just surrendered, forced yourself to concentrate on how good it felt and how good he was. 

Sebastian seemed to notice you were relaxing into the right headspace, because he doubled his efforts. His finger started crooking inside of you to hit just right against your spot. He’d told you once before, while you were panting after he’d brought you to orgasm with his mouth, that he loved seeing you lose it when he made you feel good. It was probably similar to the way you loved seeing him wrecked and desperate. 

And it was easy, then, to let out the sounds he was pulling from you. As he gave you one particularly hot kiss, you let out a moan that you were sure the neighbors heard. As he pulled his finger out of you just right, you bit your lip and whimpered high in your throat. But you only gasped when you heard the soft sound of him spitting right above your clit. Heat rose in your cheeks as you felt the cool sensation of it slowly dripping down the scorching length of your pussy. You realized he must have been watching as it did so, because his mouth wasn’t on you for several seconds. 

But then his index finger slid inside of you to join his middle finger- not as easily as the first, but made better by the wetness he added. Suddenly, he was moving. His thumb was pressed up against your clit where his kisses had been just moments ago. Sebastian’s body came to press right up against your own. His pretty mouth was near your ear, still visibly shining with slick. He was hard against your thigh, pressing desperately against his pants and you wondered why the hell he hadn’t yet taken them off. You ran your hand down his bare back and felt the slight sheen of sweat, a product of his efforts to get you off. 

“Baby,” his voice was strained, sinful and dark. “I gotta feel you come for me.”

His thumb was rubbing quickly, back and forth over your clit in the movement he’d come to learn was the best way to get you to come and come hard. You were holding onto him, panting with how fast and good it all felt. There was no way he couldn’t feel your muscles clenching around his fingers. 

Maybe the most dangerous of all the things he was doing to you was his voice, murmuring his pleas lowly in your ear. 

“Please, honey. Lemme feel you. I know you’re close, just let go for me.”

Your eyes had been closed for a while, but you made a concerted effort to squeeze them shut as you rode one particularly strong wave of pleasurable heat. As you writhed against his touch, he brought his mouth against yours. The mouth that started it all, wet with the combination of the two of you. As he kissed you and groaned breathily into your lips, that was enough to topple you over the edge. 

You grinded yourself against his hand involuntarily and moaned out. Breathlessly, you succumbed to the waves that wracked your body and came, hard. Sebastian guided you through it, rubbing you and fingering you all the way through your orgasm. He only slowed when you shivered and let out a whimper of sensitivity. 

When everything slowed to a halt, you were left panting into a kiss that had become somewhat slack with how distracted the two of you had become. Sebastian’s fingers slipped out of you, dragging once more over your clit to make you jump. Once he’d wrung an orgasm out of you, he was right back to teasing. You craned up and kissed him, taking his swollen lower lip between your teeth. His cock twitched where it was pressed up against your thigh and he let out a soft sound of approval. 

You were more than happy to roll him over and return the favor. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, i once said i wasn't going to write any more RPF. but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. oops?  
> anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
